1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination floor and window box fan, which is adjustable for air direction, with a base that can sit on a supporting surface, and brackets on the sides with which the fan can be mounted in a window opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Box fans are probably the most widely produced fans available.
Box fans are of simple construction, are safe, inexpensive, easy to place and to relocate.
It is commonplace to use box fans on floors, and to place them in or adjacent to open windows to draw air into a space, or to exhaust air out an open window.
Many windows however are not suitable for placing box fans as the window openings are too small or the sills are too narrow.
Even with window sills and openings that are wide the fan often is placed such that it is susceptible of dislodgement, and therefore it must be placed straight ahead, which is disadvantageous if it is desired to direct the air flow. Placing the fan on a sill in an open window exposes the fan motor, wiring and blades to the elements, which is undesirable. Placement of the fan on an additional support such as a table or chair adjacent to the window, is often not feasible due to space and other limitations.
Various prior art patents are available, which are pertinent, such as U.S. Pat. No. 619,752 to Hudson; U.S. Pat. No. 866,463 to Hart; U.S. Pat. No. 1,324,713 to Adsit; U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,552 to Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,095 to Suarez Gran; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,831 to Joyal; U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,869 to Groenhoff; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,262 to Garrity. None of the prior art structures effectively functions as a combination floor and window box fan that can sit on a floor, or have brackets on its side engaged in a window opening locating the motor, fan blades and wiring inside the room to lessen the likelihood of exposure to the elements. The fan is rotatable to draw in or to exhaust air through an open window, without removing the fan from the window opening, and without alteration of the window frame.